


another apple to slice into pieces

by niebieskameliska



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Nonbinary Character, Post-Canon, Trans Character, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niebieskameliska/pseuds/niebieskameliska
Summary: We dream and dream of being seen as we really are and then finally someone looks at us and sees us truly.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Niijima Makoto, Akechi Goro & Sakura Sojiro, Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	another apple to slice into pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikuzonos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/gifts).



>   * beta by ramen (@transfotia on twitter), alto @a-salty-alto, and tempo (@LiesEsoteric on twitter); thank you so much <3
>   * HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPARROW. MORE IN THE END NOTES. I LOVE YOU.
> 


The sweat is dripping down his forehead and the back of his neck, warm and thick like broth. Too exhausted to do anything about it, Goro feebly reaches for his phone and squints at the screen. There are a few new messages, but they're from Sakura, so most likely they're not  _ that _ important. Without much enthusiasm, Goro opens the Neko Atsume game Ann has recommended to him and accepts the few gifts left by the cats. 

Speak of the devil. His cell vibrates with a new text.

**TAKAMAKI:** where are you? c:

He rolls his eyes, not unkindly, and types out a response.

**ME:** In Leblanc, of course. I was supposed to meet with Kurusu, but he needed to pick up a shift at the flower store.

**TAKAMAKI:** so lemme guess

**TAKAMAKI:** you're either watching tv with boss, moping

**TAKAMAKI:** or sitting in the attic, moping

Goro bristles. Yeah, yeah, Ann's right, he's not exactly in the best mood, but — for the love of god. It's the peak of summer, the sun has been mercilessly roasting the entire city, and the air resembles a boiling liquid more than an actual goddamn gas. Even Boss, despite his grumbling, won't serve any hot coffee. 

At least Kurusu has finally relented and bought a fan. If it weren't for the blissfully cool breeze washing over him, Goro would most likely go home and play Ace Attorney until midnight.

**ME:** Have you ever seen me 'mope'?

As a response, he receives a picture of an Animal Crossing villager with a blank expression. 

**ME:** How mature.

This time, the picture is of a snake sticking out its tongue.

**ME:** Is there anything you need from me?

**TAKAMAKI:** actually

**TAKAMAKI:** would it be ok if makoto and i came to leblanc to chill with you? o:

**TAKAMAKI:** it's ok if you don't want to!!!

Goro gazes at the message, chewing his bottom lip. Out of all the Phantom Thieves, Ann is the one he's closest to, with him even calling her by her first name (albeit only in his thoughts), while Makoto Nijima has mostly kept away from him. They're civil to one another, and Nijima has helped him quite a lot during the first few months after the fateful battle in Shido's Palace, but they haven't really spent much time alone together. Hell, he knows Ann's girlfriend better.

But — what's the worst that could happen?

**ME:** No objections.

**TAKAMAKI:** heck yeah c:

**TAKAMAKI:** gonna be there in like 20 minutes!!! 

Pocketing his phone, Goro picks himself up from the floor and goes downstairs. Boss is sitting on one of the stools, fanning himself with a magazine and scowling at the TV. The only people in the room beside them are two people in the booth by the door, their heads tipped towards each other as they talk in soft, hushed voices. Goro barely spares them a glance before taking a seat by Boss.

"Damn heatwave," Boss mutters, wiping the sweat off his brow. He looks at the couple and sighs. "I think I'm gonna close after them two head out, then go home."

"Well," Goro starts, just as quietly, "Takamaki-san and Nijima-san said they're going to stop by..." He doesn't finish. Boss huffs out a laugh.

"I can always give you the keys," he offers, and Goro gives him a weak smile. Leave it to Boss to be the coolest cucumber on the block.

They watch the news in companionable silence. One of the customers, a tall, dark-skinned girl with sharp eyes, peers at Goro curiously, but doesn't approach him. Before long she pays for the meal and holds the door open for her companion, one much shorter and thinner, wearing a suit way too thick for the temperatures, as they depart. The bell's barely done ringing as Ann and Nijima enter the cafe.

"Good afternoon, Boss," Ann says cheerfully, "hi, Goro-san."

"Good afternoon," Nijima echoes, her voice not as animated. Boss nods at them and, without a word, sets to preparing them drinks. The girls take the booth and, after a moment of hesitation, Goro joins them. Ann gifts him an easy grin.

"How are you?" she asks, digging through her purse. Goro shrugs.

"I wish I was as unaffected by the weather as you are, Takamaki," he says. Nijima raises her brow.

"Agi," she offers as an explanation before going to pick up three glasses of ice coffee. Ann's is much paler than the other two, adorned with a heavy swirl of whipped cream. Goro shakes his head, wrinkling his nose.

"You kids will eat me out of the house," Boss says, but, as he takes off the apron and approaches their table, there are fond crinkles around his eyes. "When Akira's back, tell him that the damn cat's kibble is in his room and that Futaba wants him to teach her how to make cold brew. Don't fight, don't burn the place down, you know the drill."

"Agi," Ann repeats with a chuckle. Boss makes a face as if he wants to ask, but he ends up sighing instead.

"Damn kids," he says, placing the keys on the table. "See you."

They bid him goodbye; Makoto leans back and takes a sip of her drink while Ann pulls out an array of tiny, colorful bottles to place on the table. Goro watches, furrowing his brows.

"Nail polish?" he asks. 

"Mm," Ann nods, arranging them in the rows of two before pulling a bag of makeup sponges, another of q-tips, and a bottle of acetone. "I watched a tutorial on how to do a gradient, and Makoto said I can test it out on her. Futaba was okay with that too, but then she's bailed." Ann rolls her eyes. "I'm pretty sure she decided she'd rather stay in her room and bully Ryuji in Animal Crossing."

Goro can't help but smirk. "That's rich, coming from you," he comments. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Nijima tilt her head curiously, so he explains, "Last time I saw Takamaki play, she visited Suzui-san's island and filled it with apple trees."

"That's because Shiho wouldn't stop hitting me with a net," Ann says, flushing. She clears her throat pointedly. "Anyway. Do you want me to paint your nails too, Goro-san?"

He shrugs. "Why not," he says amicably, slipping off his gloves and taking a closer look at the lacquers. Hm. At least the color combinations are pleasant. 

"Girl's night," Ann says with a wink.

"But Akechi-san is not a girl," Nijima blurts out, then goes red. She coughs into her fist and murmurs, "I mean, I'm not one either. N-not a boy too."

Oh.

"So you're non-binary," Goro says, as gently as he can, biting back the sarcastic remarks about loose lips. Nijima looks up at him, eyes wide in surprise while Ann simply nods, as if knowing. "I... see. Would you like me to refer to you differently?"

Nijima opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. Despite the traces of heat-related irritation still coursing through him, Goro decides not to rush her and instead drinks his coffee. It's marvelously cold and bitter; its taste reminds him of early mornings, biking to the grocery store before the weather grows unbearable. He's been back to life, free from lies and bloody betrayals for almost four years now, but some days he does need those quiet moments to mull over the past. With a new ID, a therapist, and a two-bedroom plant-filled apartment in Hibiya, he's become a person again, has the time to read psychology books the Sakura girl sends him, learns how to ease up on himself. 

These bouts of self-examination have had him, a few months ago, googling the concept of gender. The Thieves share much about each other, so Goro knows that none of them are straight (himself included) and that Kitagawa is trans, but he hasn't realized he needs not choose between to the two classic identities. A different one, outside of the boring norms, free from the shackles. Quite ironic, isn't it? Goro Akechi, not straight, not binary, no longer having to see the world as black and white only. 

And — Nijima too, it seems. He can't help but feel an ounce of solidarity.

Goro shakes himself from the thought. Despite how much he's progressed, at least according to Kurusu, he is not yet ready to bite the bullet and come out. That does not mean, however, he is not impressed by Nijima's bravery. He catches her eye, nods slowly. She smiles faintly.

"My current name and pronouns are fine by now, thank you," she says. "Forgive me, I simply did not think you would know the term."

"Why wouldn't I?" Goro raises a brow. "With how, ah, diverse our group is, it is quite prudent to read up on certain issues."

While Nijima watches him, brows knitted, Ann reaches for Goro's hand — her fingers are cool and gentle — and has him rest it on a paper towel as she paints his nails with a clear lacquer. Basecoat, he reads off the bottle and obediently doesn't move. They fall into a companionable silence, as Ann hums to herself and Nijima takes out her phone to glare at it. She scrolls for a while, then nods to herself and starts playing music. It's something soft and slow, English words sung in a low female voice, something about life and joy. As Ann has him wait for the first layer to dry, she works on Nijima's nails between sipping her coffee and texting someone. Most likely Suzui, Goro assumes; his theory is quickly confirmed as Ann slides her phone his way, displaying a photo of the girl, grinning and with a scowling orange cat in her lap.

"She adopted him today," Ann says, voice chipper, then shows Nijima the picture. "Shiho wants to name him Concrete."

Goro can't help but snort with laughter. "That's terrible," he says. 

"Got any other ideas, smartass?" Ann elbows him, grinning. "I was thinking, maybe Momo? Or Mango? Hm. Makoto, how about you?"

Nijima flushes, then mutters, "Perhaps... Maya?" She glances at Goro. "Wasn't that a character from that game you and Futaba-chan like?"

"You're correct." Goro gazes at the cat in question again. It is very fat. "I must note that the names you proposed sound a bit too similar to Morgana's monicker."

"So Concrete it is," Ann says balefully as she paints thick, parallel stripes of blue and purple polish on the makeup sponge. Dabbing it on Goro's index fingernail, she adds, "You guys are no help ever."

"My apologies," Nijima drawls out. Goro gives her an approving smirk. 

"You haven't heard my suggestion yet," he says. Ann looks up from her work, tilting her head. "Vesta." 

"That's from Animal Crossing too, you nerd!"

Nijima laughs. "Perhaps I should try my hand at this game too," she muses.

"If you do," Goro says without thinking, "feel free to drop by my island."

"We'll have a party," Ann supplies, grinning. "Just like right now!"

The rest of the afternoon, smoothly blending into the evening, passes just as gently. Ann paints their nails and orders them pizza, while Nijima and Goro swap book recommendations. That quickly turns into them smugly proposing more cat names for Suzui's new pet — turns out that both of them have read Warrior Cats, which causes Ann to whine about their godawful ideas and loudly declare that no, the cat will not be named Bluestar, 'that sounds like Yusuke came up with it!'. The air cools down, slowly but surely; when Kurusu comes back, he makes a face at the commotion before brewing them more coffee and joining the discussion. Goro finds himself laughing at least twice, which is, in his books, quite a success. Nijima lobs a wadded up paper napkin at Kurusu who doesn't quite duck in time. Ann pats him on the back before launching into a story about how she met a famous surfer yesterday. When Goro glances at Nijima, he catches her eye. She smiles minutely. 

Yeah. This is better than brooding alone.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPARROW!!!** *showers you in glitter and confetti and pictures of goro akechi* i love you so so much and i'm so grateful for our friendship. i hope you know just how much you mean to me, my dearest friend, and i hope i can finally hug you irl <3
>   * anyway. title & desc are richard siken quotes bc sparrow keeps putting them in everything they write. which is valid. and probably more artistic than my undying love for song lyrics.
>   * if you squint you can spot a visitor from one of sparrow's fics c: (and also. my cat. she's baby)
>   * idk shit about neither animal crossing nor warrior cats. but i still put them there. *bass boosted waluigi noises*
>   * trans headcanons bc you know how it is. and while sparrie said they think nb yusuke could be nice, at this point i am incapable of not making him a trans boy. sorry.
>   * comment/kudo if you read/liked And. and and and. check out sparrow's works, they're an amazing writer and i wish i was half as good as they are.
>   * my socials are all @soniagiris c:
> 



End file.
